playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Golden8King/Why I hate - really hate - Super Mario 3D World
Before I begin, I wanna say something. I am huge fan of Nintendo and the Mario franchise. You'll never find me saying one of them (except the CDi games) were bad. However, even in one of my most beloved videogame franchises there are some I just can't stand. That doesn't necessarily mean they're bad but I just don't like them for many reasons. Now, if you ask me what the worst mainstream Mario game was, I'd most likely answer: Super Mario 3D World However, the problem I have with the game actually started out with its spiritual predecessor Super Mario 3D Land. Don't get me wrong, none of them are bad games but Nintendo just did some mistakes I really disliked. Now, if you think of a 3D Mario game, you'd most likely think of a huge hub world to discover, open levels to discover and so on. I myself don't think of that at first - for me, it's collecting Power-Stars. Nintendo is seriously saying that these were 3D Mario games. Nintendo, just because you put the word 3D in the title doesn't mean, it's a 3D Mario game! It's - again - a Super Nario Bros. installment in the disguise of a sheep ... eh ... 3D Mario game. I admit, I never was a huge fan of the Super Mario Bros. games. Actually, I never was able to beat any of them. Everything is there: The linear level design, the world map, the flag pole, the Toad houses. Nintendo, that's just the same old stinkin' stew you've served us dozens of times and too much lately. Now, which one of the two is worse, Super Mario 3D World or Land. I'd have to go with World there. While it got some real boss fights again, there is my most hated final boss fight in the history of gaming: Meowser! I didn't have any problem with the level design it the difficulty. But the suspense the level built up made me think: This gotta be one Geck of a boss fight. Unlike my usual self, I even didn't watch the fight on Youtube. But what awaited me at the Peak of the tower made my blood boil, made me want to destroy this game: Instead of an epic boss fight, I got a POW block - a freakin' stinkin' POW Block. It made me so mad I swore to myself that I'd never play this game again nor finish entirely. I mean, there were some pretty fun boss fights in that game like that clown or king snake. And yet, they failed to do so with the final Bowser battle, the final boss!!, so miserably. What I also really hated about that game was that there wasn't a special theme like in other Mario games such as Sunshine, Galaxy or NSMB2. And so, the levels just feel like the typical level that just had to be in the game. I get that but why can't you do something special for once!? Nintendo, please hurry up and give me a real 3D Mario game by 2016. I don't want one in 2015. I'm sick of that italian plumber. But I can't just say bad stuff about it. I really liked the story, power-ups, most of the boss fights (except for one) and the search for the Green Stars. Anyway, gotta stop talking about that game or I'll really smash it this time! 7.0 out of 10. Category:Blog posts